


Sickly Warlock

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Takes Care of Magnus Bane, Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Should I add more tags, Sick Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Magnus gets the flu and is depleted of all his magic and can't heal himself,so Alec is there to take care of him :)Ps: I obviously don’t know if flu can affect warlocks but in this fic just pretend it does
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Sickly Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr (my favorite place in the world) at Malec_Lover23  
> I also have so much more written on Wattpad and I’m slowly transferring everything over so if you want to read more go there at Malec_Lover23

"Here,drink this." Alec speaks sternly, with a soft undertone laced in his voice.

"Alexander,I can take care of myself.” Magnus huffs dramatically, but still downs the cold cup of water in two sips. 

"Then why did you just pass out while feeding Chairman Meow? You're clearly sick, and no amount of magic can fix that." Alec takes Magnus' shaking hands and softly whispers. "Just let me take care of you." 

Magnus' cheeks turn bright red before sighing. "It's just a cold,dear. Nothing to worry about." 

Alec scoffs before lying a cold cloth to Magnus's forehead. 

"It's probably the flu. We were just on the subway yesterday. That's where you caught it. I got it plenty of times,and the healing rune didn't even help." 

"I should've just used a damn portal. If I had known about that I would never get back on the subway again" Magnus mutters.

Alec shrugs. "But tell me about it Alexander,tell me a story...about the flu" Magnus smiles lazily up at Alec,and he gently smiles back. 

"Well,me and Izzy got sick when we were kids. I was nine and Izzy was seven. Jace stayed away once he knew we were sick. My mother didn't know about the mundane sickness back then,well she knew,but she didn't think shadowhunters could receive them. So when the stele didn't work,she panicked and made us down water and Tylenol until we felt better. We had to heal like mundanes." Alec laughs at the memories. 

"Sounds like Maryse." Magnus chuckles. Alec gingerly touches Magnus' forehead and scowls. "Your fever has yet to go down. Maybe I should give you some Tylen-"

"-No Alexander! Mundane medicines don't work well with me. And no potion I could make would help either. Like you said you did when you were younger, I'll just wait it out. The damn flu though,out of all the things that can deplete my magic!"

"Do you want some of my strength?" Alec asks selflessly, holding out his hand so the warlock can take it. 

"No I wouldn't want to do that to you. Once I start feeling better my energy will come back,bringing my magic along with it.” Magnus smiles at the mention of the energy-sharing memory,where they had their first touch.

Magnus' eyes start to shut,and Alec curls up against him,to give his boyfriend some comfort while he's sleeping. Izzy used to do the same thing. She would curl up against Alec and fall asleep instantly when one of them fell ill. 

Just as Alec is sure Magnus is asleep,his eyes fly open. "You can get sick! Mundane sicknesses are contagious!" 

"Goddamnit Magnus I'm fine! You're so paranoid sometimes! Just let me take care of my boyfriend, please?"

"Fine. Just don't get too close. And you're the one to talk about being paranoid!" Alec smiles and resumes his position against Magnus' chest. 

"Is this too close?" Alec asks,a smile still playing on his lips. 

"Nope! Too far away,get over here my dearest Alexander." 

Once Alec is as close to Magnus as he can get Magnus sighs, letting his muscles go lax and falling asleep instantly. Once Alec is sure Magnus is asleep for real this time, he quietly removes himself from Magnus's arms and goes out into the kitchen, where he gathers all the ingredients to make his personal favorite while sick, chicken noodle soup. 

He pours the broth, carrots, celery, chicken, and noodles into a pot and then warms it up on the stove. 

He knows he's not much of a chief, especially being Isabelle's brother, that mere fact being enough, but he still puts all he has into a warm meal for Magnus. Clary once told him once that soup of any kind is supposed to help mundanes feel better.

Magnus is far from a mundane, but he makes it for him anyway, hoping to bring him some warmth and strength if nothing else. When the soup is boiling, he lowers the stove and goes off to the small dining room table to fletch some arrows he's been meaning to fletch for weeks now. 

The quietness of the apartment is soothing to Alec. He almost never gets peace and quiet, between being at the institute and even here, with Chairman Meow yowling and Magnus summoning some creature in his pentagrams. 

Chairman Meow jumps onto the table when he's just put his new arrows in the quiver, and sets them to the side.

"What's up buddy? Did you check on Magnus? Is he alright?" Alec gives the cat a rub behind the ears where he likes it, and then picks out one of Magnus's ancient books, and reads through it. 

Even as a kid, Alec has always enjoyed reading. He preferred it much more than slaying demons. While that was exciting and fun, he found diving into a book for hours on end was much more thrilling to him. And what made it even more thrilling was when he became Magnus's boyfriend, and he had access to a whole bookshelf of new material he never found in the Institute library.

He reads through the old history book, stopping to pet The Chairman every few paragraphs.

"Hey love." A voice calls him out of the book. Alec looks up and smiles at the man in front of him. Magnus is standing there, wrapped in his silk robe, his hair and makeup a mess yet a small grin on his face upon a seeing his boyfriend and cat.

"I thought you'd have left by now,knowing you you have work to do in the Institute." Magnus says,sitting beside Alec and leaning his head against his shoulder.

"No,not with you feeling this poorly. Speaking of which,  
how are you?" 

"I'm better. Not great,  
but I've got some strength back.” Alec presses his lips to Magnus lightly and wraps his arms around him.

"Babe, I'm sick. If you get sick after I told you to stay away countless times I won't heal you." Magnus threatens, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Yeah, sure. I don't think you could stand your poor baby in pain. I made some chicken noodle soup though, hopefully so you'll gain some more strength.” 

"You're a lovely man, Alexander. I love you..." their lips touch a second time,this time Magnus initiating the kiss.

"...but if your cooking is anything like Izzy's, I think the soup will hurt more than help.” Magnus teases. 

"Hey! I'm a good cook!" Magnus stares at his boyfriend, until Alec adds. "Well maybe not the best,but nothing I make is inedible. Come on,let's go eat something"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and bookmarks are always appreciated <3


End file.
